A Living Hell
by Lady Mergriffwholight'vi
Summary: What would happen if Emily was killed by Laurent before the pack could kill him? Who's the new person in town? Will Sam possibly be able to find love again? Was Emily even his real imprint? Or is the new person?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey guys! sorry i haven't updated my other story in a while but i'm working on it. i really need some ideas and the past couple weeks and the next upcoming ones are going to be so busy. I just got back from a big horse show in ohio and i got another one coming up labor day weekend. with 2 to 3 horses to work i might not have a lot of time to update the stories. a lot of this one is written so i'll need some ideas, please.**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS FUCKING LIFE?" I yelled as I slammed my bedroom door shut.

I should probably back up a little bit. Hi, my name is Rain. I live with my parents who are vampires, at the Volturi. My mother's name is Kristina. My father's name is Aro. I know what you're thinking. " Wow I'm the daughter of the king and queen of the vampire world. COOL!"

Let me just tell you something. NOT-COOL.

Anyway, about me. I'm 17 years old and not a full vampire, so I can age regularly if I want to. I'm 6'1" and I weigh 140 pounds. I know, I'm freakishly tall. I'm scene, and no I don't cut or smoke. According to my parents, I'm full vampire, but I don't believe them because I found out I'm also part shapeshifter(can shift into any animal-real or not), demon, angel, mermaid, and siren. I have any and all powers. Yea, I know, I'm powerful.

I hat this hell hole that I'm supposed to call home.

I have really long hair. I mean so long that when it's all braided into really small and tiny braids, it comes to my butt. My hair color is awesome. I changed it from its original brunette to a beautiful white with a thick black stripe on either side of my head with a neon green stripe down the middle of the black. I smell like a human and have a normal temperature. My eyes are really pretty, too. They are just like my hair.

I have a really toned and bronzey tanned body. My features are perfect with a slender waist, small hips, a perfect butt, and somewhat small boobs. I'm a tomboy at heart and dress like it too. Well anyways, enough about me, let's get back to the story.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS FUCKING LIFE?" I yelled as I slammed my bedroom door shut.

My parents just told me that I couldn't go to one of my boyfriends party. They say I'm too young. What my stupid parents don't know is that I'm actually going to be sneaking out my window for the party.

The party started at midnight. It was now 11:30. I decided to start to get ready. I got into a black strapless bell shirt that was high enough to show my belly ring, black leather skinny pants, long orange dangly earings, a black feather belly ring, and my black platform heels. I also put my hair into small, tiny braids and all of those into a ponytail. Some mascara and black eyeliner on my eyes and lip gloss.

When I was done, it was only 12:10.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and said, "I look damn sexy." Even though I'm a tomboy, I love to dress sexy for parties. Even though I dress sexy, doesn't mean I'm a slut.

Everyone at school knows not to mess with me. The last person who did, I put into a coma and he hasn't come out yet.

The bad about this party is that all of my boyfriends will be there. At school, I'm known as "The Player". I lead the guys that could be my boyfriend on, letting them think that I'm not a player anymore and that they are the one.

How much more wrong could they get? Mr. Right is out there somewhere and probably not waiting so what's it matter?

All of the reasons why I lose a boyfriend is because I dump them when I'm done playing. None of the guys have found out about my other boyfriends. Tonight, though might be a different story. I'm only a junior. The guy in a coma happened in 7th grade.

* * *

I jumped out my window and landed in the bushes underneath. My invisibility shield was up and around me. I ran to my car which was a few miles away, faster that Edward.

My car was a 2013 chrysler me 412 concept that started a dark charcoal gray in the front and faded to pitch black towards the back. It was a stick shift too.

I hopped in with my keys and started it. The silent purr of the engine greeted me.

I sped on down the opposite direction than the one that I came from.

As I came up to the house a moments later, the music was so loud that I'm sure that my father could hear it.

I turned into the driveway and turned off the car. It was about 12:30 and the music and all noise stopped when I turned off the car. Everyone piled out of the house to see who had arrived.

When I saw all of my boyfriends together, I thought,"Just my luck. All of them have to be friends."

I slowly opened my door and got out. Everybody saw who and what I was wearing and their breath caught. I knew I was the prettiest person there. As I reached to press the button to pop the trunk, I heard some wolf-whistles. I just smirked.

When I reached the button, I pressed it and the back end cover came up. I might've put a few extra things in it besides the huge speakers and player.

The cover popped up and everyone averted their eyes to what was in it. I kinda stopped at a store, a.k.a. Uncle Marcas and Cais's supply of vodka and other alcohol.

I walked to them and beckoned some buff looking guys over to help me, though I didn't need it.

They grabbed all but 1 case and waited for my signal to turn around.

I grabbed the last case, took a bottle of russian vodka out, took the cap off, and closed the trunk lid. I motioned for the guys to turn around with me in the front.

As I turned around, I took a huge swig of the vodka and yelled, "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Everyone cheered and ran to grab some alcohol.

I ran in front of everyone and ran into the house.

Someone turned the music on and one of my favorite songs came on- On The Floor by JLO. There was some guy standing behind me, so I started grinding against him. He was shocked at first but then went along with it.

Finally after 3 hours of partying, the party ended. I went home not even the slightest bit drunk. Luckily nobody noticed me leaving. I parked my car in the garage and started making my way to my room invisible.

As I rounded the corner to my room, it was a surprise that my mother, father, Jane and Alec were waiting outside my door.

My mischievous smile that I had gained on the way completely vanished.

They could sense that I was close by.

My invisibility shield vanished because my focus was lost.

Jane and Alec saw me first and alerted my parents.

My father whirled around and said, " Where the hell have you been?"

Oh. Shit. He said that with a forced calmality. Nothing good ever comes out of that.

"Where the hell do you think I've been! Huh? The exact place you fucking told me not to go to," I retorted back to him with coldness and fire in both my voice and my eyes.

"And did you get drunk?"

"Why the hell does it matter to you? You'll just yell at me for getting drunk again after that other party."

"Tell me. How many fucking parties did you go to tonight?"

"1."

"You're grounded. No powers, bodyguards wherever you go, no parties, no boyfriends, no friends, no technology, and no getting drunk."

Well, I thought, that could have gone better.

Jane and Alec looked at me with sympathetic eyes. Those two were my best friends. I told them pretty much everything.

"Do I get to at least get to pick my bodyguards?" I asked him.

"Rain, how many times do I have to tell you? I PICK YOUR BODYGUARDS! Now tell me, who are you're best friends. I know you only have two."

Jane and Alec looked at me with worry. I knew what game my father was playing. I would tell him my best friends and worst enemies. He would then put my enemies as my bodyguards.

"Felix and Demitri," I answered.

"And you know the other question. Who?"

"Jane and Alec," I then looked at the pair and saw their worry replaced with understanding. They finally figured it out. How stupid are they?

"Alright then. Jane, you stay outside her window. Alec, you stand by the door. Don't let her out. Especially don't let Felix and Demitri in," he said to the two with a smirk at me. I just smirked right back.

Jane and Alec went to their places. I walked into my room with the smirk still on my face and smugness in my stride.

When Aro and Kristina (that's right. I don't call them mom and dad) were out of sight, Jane and Alec walked in my room at the same exact time.

"How thick are you two? I knew all along what game he was playing. Yet it took you guys till I said your name that you finally got it."

"Well I'm sorry. I don't know Aro as well as you do," Jane said.

"You should know him better, though. You've been around him longer."

"That doesn't mean anything. He never did any parenting stuff until you came along," Alec said.

"Oh come on. He must've had children before me."

"He had one. The second he took his first breath, he died. No one knows why," they said together.

"Really. Well who was in the room with him at the time?" I asked.

"Kristina and Aro. Why?" Jane asked cautiously.

"Well you did say it was a he. They killed him, but they didn't kill me. Maybe they were hoping to get a girl, not a boy."

"That could be true. You'll just have to find out," Alec stated.

"Sure, now turn up the music and let's get this party started," we all shouted together.


	2. Chapter 2

Right at that moment, I was quite glad that my mother, father, guards and uncles were on the other side of the castle. About a mile away.

I put my iPod touch on my control center for my speakers and turned on my dance and electric playlist.

One of my favorite songs came on. It was Little Bad Girl by David Guetta/Taio Cruz.

I brought some extra vodka that I had kept here for safe keeping. There was roughly 60 bottles. Jane drank 3 in one swift tilt back. Alec managed to do 4, while me, who had taught them, did my minimum which was 6.

Almost immediately Jane and Alec were really drunk while I was still a little bit sober. Because of that, our dancing got a little bit insane.

"You know," I said to the two. "I think they killed my brother. How many years ago was he born anyway?"

"About 159. Why do you ask?" Jane stated.

"No reason. Simple curiosity" Just then I had a vision.

My father was coming to talk to me. And he was bringing Felix and Demitri.

Immediately I stopped dancing and flicked my wrist to turn the music off.

Jane and Alec turned around to look at me.

"Quickly get to your spots. I'll get rid of any evidence while one of you takes my iPod," I told them in a rush.

"Why?" They asked, their words slightly slurred together.

"He's coming along with them," I said. Right after I said that, they left for their spots.

I took their drunkness and put it back in the bottles it came out of. Some of the bottles that weren't with the others flew to them and disappeared.

When they disappeared, the door was opened.

Aro, Felix and Demitri strode into my room and sat down on my bed. I mean it was so big that you could fit 5 people Felix's size with his arms and legs spread out.

"Why don't you sit down, my daughter?" Aro asked.

"Because I don't want to fucking sit down," I snapped.

"Feisty are we? Well, we'll just have to fix that now won't we?"

My eyes widened when he said this.

"Jane could you come here for a minute?" Aro called.

Jane climbed in through the window a little clumsily. I must not have gotten all of her drunkness.

Pulling it out of her, I put it into me. The closest thing to put it in to.

"Are you alright?" Aro asked, his voice holding a little bit of concern.

"Yes. Must've just hit my hand a little bit before coming in." I must say, I thought, she thought that up pretty quickly.

"Alright then. What do you want her to do?" I asked impatiently.

Aro looked at Jane. Jane saw what he meant by it and her eyes flickered to me with sympathy.

"Pain."

I fell to the ground screaming in agony. The pain was like millions of knives piercing my heart.

After a little bit, Aro said, "That's enough."

She broke eye contact. The pain receded and my head was left pounding.

"Now, what did you learn from that?" Aro asked.

"Never piss Jane off when I'm drunk," I said.

"It'll do. Tell me this. Why do you always sneak out when I tell you 'no'?"

"Because that's just who I am. I go no matter what you fucking tell me."

"Well, I see I'm not winning this argument. I'll just be going. Jane, Alec, don't let anybody in."

"Yes sir."

Aro, Felix and Demitri left my room. No idea why he brought them with though. When I saw them turn the corner, I called Jane and Alec back in. Well, mainly Alec. Jane didn't leave when Aro did.

"Do you have any idea why he brought them with?" I questioned.

"No. But you did say that they were your best friends. Maybe he brought them so you could see your 'friends' again," Alec suggested.

"True. Well it's almost 8:30. I'll be right back. Aro's about to call me down."

Felix opened the door right after I said that.

"We have some guests. Aro would like you to come to the throne room."

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"You might like them. They have the same views as you," he snapped.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming, I'm coming." I put my hands up in defense. I quickly put on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that says 'I Kick Your Ass' in dark blood red and a pair of black supras.

"You know, I'll never understand your sense of fashion. It's so...," Jane paused searching for the right word. "...boyish."

"I love it," I said. "I shouldn't keep Uncle Caius waiting. After all, just because I'm his favorite, doesn't mean that I can be late." Just because I was the princess, didn't mean that I didn't train with the guards. I was the best of the best. "You guys should get ready quickly."

After a couple of minutes, they said together, "We're ready."

"Then let's go." I raced out the door with them on my tail.

The throne room was in the middle of the castle. I entered through a secret door behind the thrones. Before I entered the room though, I changed my appearance so that I looked like a vampire that was 5'6, had blood red eyes, long nimble fingers, long legs and mid-back length brown wavy hair. My clothes changed to guard clothes, the cape stayed the same though, and my memories changed to a person named Clarrissa Volturi. She had the power of control and sensitive hearing.

I took my spot standing by Uncle Caius's side right when the doors opened to reveal a group of vampires and werewolves combined.

"Ah, Carlisle. I see you agreed to come to talk about Bella. Now, why, might I ask, did you bring the mutts?" Aro asked.

A blond man, who I supposed was Carlisle, answered, "They came for Bella. They don't trust you."

"I can see that. I don't get trust easy." I just snorted to that comment. Everyone's attention turned to me then.

" Oh, don't mind me. Just minding my own business over here. No need to worry," I said calmly. Uncle Caius nudged me in the arm for saying that.

"Don't draw attention to yourself, niece," he hissed so only I could hear him.

"Yes sir."

"We already have a date set for turning Bella, Aro. No need to bug us about it." Those words brought my attention back to the group.

"Interesting. Now I don't see any reason to keep you here any longer. Clarrissa! Escort them to the door," he said.

"Yes sir," I replied. "Come along," I said to the group.

They followed me out the door. When we got halfway down the hall, someone said, "You're not like the others, are you?"

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned back.

"You don't seem like you like what they are doing. It's like you have your own beliefs," a different one answered.

"Everyone's entitled to their own beliefs. Who says I can't have mine?"

"She's got a point there," one said to the other.

"Of course I've got a point. Who doesn't?" I said. The person seemed surprised that I had heard because nobody else heard it.

"My hearing is more precise than everyone else's. Don't be bothered trying to keep secrets from me. I'll always find them out." We were almost to the door. "Well, I guess this is good-bye."

The group left out the door. When one of the mutts walked by, I froze. Oh shit. The person stiffened when he walked by too.

All of them stopped, turned around and looked at the pair of us. I just shook it off and walked back in the building.

When I turned the corner, I changed my appearance back. "Holy fucking shit!" I whisper-yelled. One of the wolf-boys wouldn't quit looking at me. And I think I know what he did. I walked back to the throne room as myself.

"Ah, my daughter. Did they get to the door safely?" Aro asked.

"Yes."

"I don't need you right now. Why don't you go back to your room?"

"Uhgg!" I exclaimed as I was walking out of the room. Running vampire speed places takes all the fun out of it, so I ran human speed back to my room. When I got there, I packed all my favorite skinny jeans, t-shirts, basketball shorts and supras. I jumped out my window with my bag and ran to the garage. My dad, being the person that he is, put guards up around the entrances. Stealthily, I went up to each and every guard and knocked them out. With a flick of my wrist, the bodies were moved out of my way, piled one on top of the other.

The garage door opened with ease when I pressed the button. My car sat there waiting for me. I pulled the keys out of my pocket and unlocked it. The passenger door opened and my luggage was put into it. I closed the door and started the car. For the second time in the last 24 hours, the silent purr of the engine greeted me.

The garage door was wide open. My car, being a stick shift, was put into gear. I zoomed off towards the airport that was 80 miles away. I got there in about 1/2 hour.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Was a little busy. Please tell me what you think of the story and anything that I can do to improve it. The first 3 chapters I've had written for about a year and now I have to start on the rest of it. I also really need a Beta if anybody is interested. Just message me if you have any ideas too. **


	3. Chapter 3

The airport was a huge building that was at least 3 stories high. There were six parking garages, all of which were by an entrance. Farther back, by the runways, there were hangars that held private jets and extra planes.

I parked my car right next to the door. Grabbing my luggage I went to wait in line at the front desk. The lady was busy with a small family of 4. In front of me was another family only this time there were 6 of them. The youngest one was about 10. The next ones were a set of twins that looked to be about 13. The oldest, a girl, looked to be about my age. The twins were boys and the 10 year old was a girl. The parents didn't look that old either, about 37 or 38.

The family in front of them was given the permission to go through security and they left. The line moved a great distance when the family in front of me left.

As I watched closely, the woman at the desk was arguing with the mother. The lady at the desk finally gave up and asked them to move to the side a little bit so other customers could be taken care of. I walked up to the desk with a purpose. The woman was busy typing on her computer. When she was done, she looked at me and said, "Welcome to the Volterra airport, how may I be of assistance to you?"

Knowing what I had to do, I slid down my sunglasses and I looked the lady in the eye after changing my eyes to a bright, practically neon green, and stated, "Rain Volturi."

The family was watching intently as the lady's eyes widened with shock. In fact, everyone's eyes were looking at us. The lady, who's name I further discovered to be Zandia, took a sharp intake of breath and picked up the phone. After the phone dialed for a little bit, she said, "Yes, I have a Rain Volturi here. Can you get her jet ready?" She paused to ask, "Is it long distance and are you bringing your car?"

"Can I just have the phone please?" I asked with sweetness in my voice.

"S-Sure!" She stuttered. She reached down, picked up the phone cradle, put it on the counter and handed me the receiver.

"Zandia! Are you there?" was heard on the other end.

"Hi. This is Rain. Can I please talk to Thalanea?"

"Uh, yea. Hold on a minute." I could hear people in the background calling for her.

"Hello?" Thalanea asked in perfect English.

"Thalanea,_ it's time to go. Please get the jet ready_," I said in Icelandic.

"_Okay. How far away are you going? Do you have to have your car with you?_" she replied back.

"_Yes. Halfway across the world. Someplace where they would never think of to look for me._" Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy except for this one person who had a look of understanding and confusion on their face.

Putting the phone down and away, I said, "Everything is all set. They should be here right about...now." Right when I said 'now', people started moving towards the window with people coming down the hallway looking for me.

When the jet was parked, Thalanea hopped out and started walking towards the door. She talked briefly to the person at the counter before turning towards me.

"How long do you think you will be away?" Thalanea asked.

"Few months at least. You know how I am after I've had a talk with my father. You've seen me enough times," I said.

She chuckled, "Yes. Yes, I have. Not necessarily a pretty sight. What did he talk about to piss you off?"

"He didn't talk about anything. That's the problem. He just dismissed me like one of his people." I paused in my rant to take a breath. " Honestly, I'm his daughter for crying out loud. I should be treated with at least a little bit of respect."

She was silent for a minute, thinking, before saying, "What happened before that? You've got to remember last time he did and you went off to Romania."

I paused. The memory popped into my mind.

~FLASHBACK~

"Ugh! Why does he do this?" I shouted as I slammed my door shut, startling Thalanea who was sitting on my bed, reading.

She snapped the book shut and looked at me. "What did he do this time?" She questioned.

"I got yelled at for putting spray paint all over Felix after I knocked him out. I thought he was supposed to be bright pink, but apparently not. I knocked him out way too easily too," I stressed.

"Well, why'd you do that?"

"How am I supposed to know? It's fun. How am I supposed to get my fun any other way? Messing with Felix is what I look forward to every day."

"You've just got to stop with it. One of these days he's going to lock you up and let you die."

As she was saying this, I was walking around my room picking out clothes and putting them in a bag.

Thalanea paused in her ranting and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Packing. What's it look like. Cleaning? Yeah, right. I've got people for that." I finished packing and started walking out the door.

Thalanea ran after me asking, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Romania."

~FLASHBACK~

Coming back, I said, "I got yelled at for going to a party. He said that I'm too young. Well guess what dad! I've been going to those type of parties for a long time."

Chuckling, Thalanea said, "Come on. I'll take the luggage. You just go get the car. We'll talk about where you're going on the plane." Before I could say anything, she took my suitcase and searched for my keys in the carry on.

When she found them, she tossed them to me and turned, grabbing my luggage along the way.

A little stunned, I walked to the door and out to the garage parking lot. Finding mu car was easy. Once I was in, I started it up, backed out of my spot and drove around the airport. Once around, I drove right on the ramp connected to the jet and parked my car.

Hopping out, I skipped over to Thalanea and exclaimed cheerfully,"Ready to go when you are. Just wait one moment please!" With that, I ran back into the airport.


End file.
